Succubi Sisters
by Archemios
Summary: Lucy and Lynn find out they both lust after their brother, so Lynn reluctantly agrees to be turned into a succubus to get a free afternoon of sating their sexual appetites. Another Loudcest one-shot. Characters are 18 . Lucy/Lynn/Lincoln, Lynncolncy. Don't like incest, you came to the wrong fic.


Lucy frowned at her roommate, and the jock returned the expression. They practically radiated frustration at each other from across the living room of their apartment. They had moved in together along with Lincoln when they had all gone to college, each of them missing the sensation of being near family after a lifetime of being cooped up together. Of course, there were other reasons for living together. Between the three of them, rent was really cheap, and they could share a smaller apartment than normal and still feel comfortable. It was technically a two-bedroom, one-bath apartment, but Lucy and Lynn were used to sharing a room, and all three of them thought sharing a bathroom between three people was incredibly generous. All-told, the small apartment was incredibly spacious for the three siblings.

But sharing space was one thing. The sisters, no matter how close they were, had trouble sharing other things. Personal things. _Boy things_. Never in a thousand years had they imagined they'd be attracted to the same boy. After all, Lynn always favored the sporty types, and Lucy… well, actually, Lucy did have an interest in many different types of men. Rocky, Silas, and Hugh – to name a few – had almost nothing in common between them besides being male. Still, aside from Hugh, neither sister had ever set eyes on the same guy before.

And yet, here they were, staring each other down, trying to figure out how to proceed. What was stopping them from proceeding normally – that is, to get into a shouting match and throw punches – was the fact the boy who shared their mutual interest was their third roommate.

Yep. They had managed to both develop forbidden feelings for their brother.

"So, you're just gonna stay quiet?" Lynn prompted, angrily, "You're not going to bother trying to explain yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Lucy countered in her monotone, "My being attracted to Lincoln isn't surprising. We've always been close, and societal norms have never been much of a restriction for me. Why are _you_ interested in Lincoln?"

"Don't turn this on me!" Lynn snapped, blushing, "I uh… I like him. What's it matter _why_?"

"It just doesn't seem like you," the goth shrugged, "I know he's handsome, but you never seemed to care about how a person looks. He's not too out-of-shape, but he's not as athletic as the men you've shown interest in. What makes him so attractive to you?"

Lynn stayed silent.

"You've seen his dick, then?" the goth asked.

" _What_?!" the jock sputtered, face absolutely crimson at what her sister had asked, "No! W-why? Have you?"

"Yes," Lucy confessed without embarrassment, "Sometimes being able to get close to people without being noticed has its perks."

"So…" Lynn rubbed the nape of her neck, avoiding eye contact, "…how is he?"

"Hung like a witch at Salem," Lucy's usually expressionlessness broke into a smirk, "and he has quite the sexual appetite from how much porn he watches."

"Oh, I know about his porn," Lynn giggled, then stopped herself, clearing her throat, "That's, uh… that's kinda how this all started."

Lucy waited for her sister to elaborate.

"I went through his room 'cuz I was bored, then found his porn stash," Lynn explained.

"What?" Lucy actually let surprise into her voice; she had seen him masturbate to videos, but had never seen the content, "What kind of porn is he into? Does he have any fetishes?"

"Oh yeah," Lynn grinned, rosy-cheeked, but she scowled, "A lot of it was Latina stuff. Damn Ronnie Anne… But, there was a saving grace! He has a rather large collection of sister cartoon porn."

"Hentai?" Lucy clarified.

"Whatever," the jock waved a hand, dismissively, "I decided to watch some while he was out, and it got me thinking..."

"That's a first," Lucy snorted at her own joke, until she saw Lynn scowling at her, "Sorry. So, what do we do now?"

"Get therapy?" the jock scoffed, "There's no way we could convince Linc to sleep with either of us, let alone be in a romantic relationship. And _both_ of us? He's too noble for something like that."

"There's nothing ignoble about polyamory," Lucy sighed, "but you're right that he thinks there is. I have a plan to convince him to engage in dark pleasures with me, however."

"What?!" Lynn stomped over to her sister and glowered at her, "How?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me, and if you did, you'd want to do it," the goth frowned, "Before I tell you, I need your word you'll share him with me."

"If you know how to seduce him and I don't, why would it matter?" Lynn asked, suspiciously.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but…" Lucy shrugged, "if I manage to seduce him, and you're left out, what would stop you from ratting us out? I could tell them you love him too, but my words wouldn't mean anything, whereas you could produce evidence of our activities."

"I wouldn't do that!" Lynn seemed horrified at the suggestion.

"Would you really just sit back and watch as I snag the man we both love?" Lucy asked.

"You'd really share him?" the jock snorted.

"Yes," the goth nodded, "I don't think incest or polyamory is weird. Why would I have a problem sharing my brother with my closest sister?"

Lynn only gaped.

"Nobody said we had to have sex with _each other_ ," Lucy smirked, "and I believe there's enough Lincoln for the two of us."

"W-well, fine then, if you're cool with it," Lynn scratched at her nose, trying to act unfazed, "I guess I'll agree to share him. If your plan works. What is your plan?"

"I'm going to use a spell to turn us into succubi," the goth explained, producing one of her grimoires.

Lynn glared at her for a moment, opening her mouth to berate the plan, but then simply sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever, fine," she muttered, "I don't have to do anything weird, do I?"

"Aside from fucking our brother?"

"Duh."

"Then no, you should be fine," Lucy smiled, grimly, opening her book. She drew the pentagrams and instructed Lynn to stand in one while she stood in another. "Alright, now all I have to do is chant the magic words and we'll be turned into succubi."

"You really think that's going to work?" Lynn rubbed her temples, "What the hell is a succubi anyway?"

"Well, succubi is the plural form for a succubus," Lucy explained. Lynn only raised an eyebrow. "A succubus is a demon capable of seducing people into sex to feed on their life force."

"What, like a sexy leech?" the jock asked.

"Er… yeah, that actually sums it up pretty well," Lucy nodded, "Alright, get ready."

Lynn waited, only tapping her foot as her sister put on a ridiculous display of theatrics, hand gestures, and chants. It was nothing she hadn't seen Lucy do before. Right when she was about to yawn, the candles extinguished at the same instant the goth ended her chant, and Lynn was thrust into darkness and silence in equal measure. Suddenly the candles flared up into towers of fire, illuminating their suddenly-naked forms. Lynn moved to cover herself but Lucy seemed at ease. The jock watched in horror and awe as Lucy began to change before her eyes. Startled, Lynn realized the same was happening to her.

Their bodies became free of blemishes, though Lynn was surprised her freckles remained, more than a little envious of Lucy's pale, flawless skin. Their hair became better groomed, unable to kink, and lustrously silky. Lynn could not resist running a hand along her legs and marveled at the newborn smoothness of them. She noticed her pubic hair, however, had not disappeared, but rather been trimmed and styled into a tidy triangular design rather than the lazy trimming she had done herself. Even though she could not see the force molding her body, the jock felt strangely violated. She saw Lucy's lips darken while her flesh grew lighter, and noticed their nails being perfectly manicured, darkening with color she couldn't distinguish in the flame and shadow of the candles.

Then came the final changes. It began inside, with Lynn feeling her hormones boiling over. An unbridled horniness spilled out of her, an insatiable desire for sexual pleasure the likes of which she had never before experienced. She had to bite into her hand to keep from mewling in desperation and was surprised by her teeth sinking easily into the flesh of her hand. Looking at Lucy, rubbing her thighs together, similarly-afflicted, Lynn saw that they both had acquired sharpened teeth and extended canines, along with elongated, pointed ears and ram-like horns. More surprising was the fact the bite mark had healed instantly, and more surprising than that had been the fact it had not hurt, but rather had been enjoyable. Before Lynn could meditate on that, she felt new muscles wrap around bone growths jutting from her back. Looking over her shoulder, she was astonished to see two wings form. Out of all the changes, this one actually made her smile as she flexed the new muscles and found she could actually lift herself. Finally, a long, thin, spade-tipped tail extended from just above her buttocks, flicking in response to her emotions.

The fire snuffed out and when the light returned to normal, Lynn and Lucy were able to take in each other's full appearance in proper light. Lucy had become even paler, her skin tone turning completely white, glowing softly like moonlight with its snowy perfection, and contrasted by the shiny blackness of her hair and nails. Lynn looked at herself in the mirror in their room and saw her skin had darkened to a reddish color, her hair and nails an almost blood red, and her eyes glowing rings of orange in black.

"Alright, I'll admit it," Lynn chuckled, "this is pretty cool."

"Lynn…" Lucy breathed out, huskily, drawing her sister's attention.

The jock watched as Lucy struggled to stand upright, the goth's pale thighs grinding together, her slender fingers working gently at the lips of her smoothly-shaven pussy. Ragged breaths escaped Lucy's lips as her other hand massaged her sizeable breasts – yet another physical trait Lynn envied of her younger sister. Lynn normally wasn't attracted to women, and especially not her sister, but… the new wave of supernatural lust coursing through her, combined with hearing that hellish beauty pant her name was driving the jock up a wall.

"Hold on, we can't," Lynn stopped herself from approaching the flawless, pale flesh of her sister, "We need to save it for Lincoln."

"Lincoln!" Lucy gasped as she orgasmed from the thought of her brother sexually brutalizing them, her sensitivity to pleasure enhanced a thousand-fold. The relief of the orgasm was short-lived, but it broke the spell long enough for her to resist the urge to masturbate further. "Perhaps we should try wearing some clothes until he arrives, in order to… resist the temptation."

"That'd probably be smart," Lynn nodded agreement, barely stopping her own fingers from digging into her crotch.

…

Lincoln sighed as he came into the apartment, stretching his back after tossing his backpack on the couch and kicking his shoes off. Another day slouched over a desk studying, another obnoxious amount of tuition well-spent. Oh well, he was home now. Noticing the silence, he double-checked Lucy and Lynn's room to make sure the place was empty. Seeing no one else around, he grinned as he headed to his room, already unbuckling his belt. Nothing helped relieve a boring study like a little self-pampering.

Lincoln hummed as he opened the door to his room, closing it behind him as he browsed through his phone for VR pornos he could indulge in. Sensing another presence in the room, he looked up and felt his heart stop at the sight before him.

Lynn and Lucy were in his room, the former sitting on his bed while the latter sat at his computer desk. Despite it being August, they were both dressed in enough clothes for late fall. Lynn was wearing her tracksuit and a parka for her favorite football team, while Lucy wore a turtleneck sweater and sweatpants. They were even wearing shoes, for some reason. What really caught the young man's eye, however, was their changed skin tone, their horns, fangs, wings, and Lynn's inhumanly-colored eyes. He considered asking if they were costumes, but Lynn's wings were in motion frequently as she used them to toss her tennis ball at the wall and catch it again.

"I'm going to assume Lucy cast a spell?" Lincoln sighed, "What are you, anyway? Some kind of demons, clearly."

"Succubi," his sisters responded in tandem, eyeing the open crotch of his slacks. Embarrassed, Lincoln quickly closed his pants and buckled his belt.

"I'm scared to ask, but _why_ are you sex-crazed demons?" Lincoln walked to his bed and looked underneath, "There's not some frat boy hiding here, is there? This isn't some weird rite of passage Greek Life put you up to, or something?"

"Lucy would sooner torch her Ouija board than participate in Greek Life, you know that," Lynn snorted, moving to the edge of the bed and running her fingers along Lincoln's shoulders. He hitched and looked up at her, then back at Lucy before moving away from the two of them, suspiciously.

"Okay," he said, "so _why_ are you succubi?"

"So we can seduce you and satisfy our forbidden lust for you in a night of passionate, taboo loving," Lucy explained, smiling ever so slightly, "You can't resist our charms."

"Yeah, I can," Lincoln said, standing over Lucy. In one swift maneuver, he lifted her bodily, tossed her onto his bed, and then took the seat at his computer desk, spinning around to face his computer and ignore them. "I'm not falling for whatever weird prank you two are trying."

"It ain't a prank, Linc," Lynn snapped, "We turned ourselves into succubi so we could fuck you senseless!"

Lincoln half-turned in his chair, raising an eyebrow at the jock, then returned to his computer without saying anything.

"Alright, don't believe me?" Lynn started taking her clothes off, standing in all her nude glory before Lincoln's back, "I'm butt-ass naked! I am here, a succubus, standing naked, in _your_ room, with the intent of having sex with you!"

"I'm not turning around just so you can call me a perv," Lincoln snorted, "I'm not falling for this prank."

"Lincoln, if you don't satisfy us sexually, we'll die," Lucy stated.

"Wait, what?" Lynn glared at her sister, "You didn't say we could die like this!"

"Succubi require life energy siphoned from a sexual partner as sustenance," the goth explained, "Technically, if we don't have sex, we starve."

"It's literally fuck or die?" the jock gaped, "Well just change us back!"

"The spell can only reverse once we've been satisfied," Lucy sighed.

"You guys are really dedicated to this, huh?" Lincoln chuckled.

"That's it!" Lynn snapped, turning him around in his chair only to see him smirking, arms crossed and eyes shut, "What the-?!"

"I told you, I'm not falling for it!" Lincoln laughed.

"Whatever," the jock grumbled, dropping to her knees and clutching the front of Lincoln's slacks. He began to protest, but she ignored him as she used her claws and fangs to rip through the leather of his belt and tear his slacks open. "Come on, Lucy, let's get to work."

The goth had already shed her clothes and joined her sister. They licked their lips in expectation before tugging down on their brother's underwear against his protests, holding his hands down so he couldn't stop them. They both frowned at his non-erect penis. Looking up, they saw his eyes were still closed.

"Lincoln, I swear to God, if you don't open your eyes and look at the two _naked demon girls_ at your feet, I _will_ use teeth!"

Lincoln gulped and slowly opened his eyes. Then he widened them. He had never allowed himself to fantasize about any of his sisters, too worried about the taboo of their relationship, and too much of a gentleman to degrade women in his mind without their consent. Here, now, however, were two demonically-infused sisters, whom he was seeing naked for the first time. For the first time he was forced to confront their respective beauty, and for the first time he felt his moral restrictions disappear. Faster than he'd ever thought possible he became erect, the full length of his member dropping forward and smacking onto Lynn's face, resting alongside her nose, from chin to scalp. The jock stared at it with her uncovered eye, drooling at its size.

"I told you," Lucy said, simply, her fingers already working at her crotch as she grew in arousal.

"Y-you two are r-really naked," Lincoln muttered, "Oh God, I got aroused by my naked demon sisters… I'm a bad person."

"No you're not, Linc!" Lynn clutched her brother in her hands, feeling his warmth radiate through her digits, "You're helping your sisters out by providing them with… food."

"You've always been so… _giving_ ," Lucy noted, gasping as her fingers worked faster, "I hope you can give us your all today."

Lincoln only gaped, unable to process what was happening anymore. In retrospect, he should have been more astonished by them actually turning into succubi than succubi trying to seduce him. After all, sex-demons trying to have sex made sense; people becoming demons in the first place did not. He did nothing to resist as Lynn's hands began stroking fervently at his member. His breath hitched and she grinned wolfishly, pleased with her success. Lucy let out a whimper and the jock rolled her eyes, scooting over to make space for the goth.

"Just don't hog-" Lynn started to say but was cut off as Lucy opened her fanged maw and took half of Lincoln's length inside her suddenly, "Hey!"

Lincoln snapped out of his shock, the incredible warmth and silkiness of his younger sister's mouth sucking on his most sensitive region sending him into a fit of pleasure. He moaned before he could stop himself, earning a bewildered look from Lynn.

"Does it really feel that good?" she asked, "Move over, Luc, let me try!"

Lincoln watched, breathing huskily as his sisters ran their silky tongues along the length of his dick, occasionally taking the head in and seeing how much they could fit in. It didn't take them long to discover that one of their newfound abilities as succubi was that they didn't struggle breathing when their throats were stuffed. That little fact opened up an entire world of possibilities. Up and down their heads went, pushing themselves further and further to take more and more inside. The pleasure was so great that Lincoln found his fingernails digging into the plastic arms of his chair.

"You know, Luc?" Lynn said after Lincoln's dick _popped_ satisfyingly from her lips, watching as Lucy took the whole thing down her throat as easily as if she had done it her whole life, "I never could figure out how Linc masturbated growing up. I mean, between the thin walls and all of us barging in whenever, I'm not sure how he would manage it."

Lucy gasped as she stopped, allowing Lynn to take over, "He's very silent and stealthy. I saw him do it, growing up."

Lynn stopped, surprised, then scowled as the goth took the opportunity to seize her brother in her mouth once more.

"You watched him masturbate?" Lynn asked, "I mean, I can see why you would now that I know about your attraction, but _why_?"

"I see and hear a lot of things from the air ducts and other dark spaces," Lucy explained, letting Lynn take over, "Lincoln was always the most considerate masturbator in the family. He didn't even have to share his room, but he'd always make sure to cover himself and work silently. I wish you had been that considerate."

Lynn was about to retort when her head was pushed back ever so slightly by Lincoln's cock hardening just a little more. The jock's eyes widened as she looked at her brother who was staring down at her with a dark haziness in his eyes.

"Did you get harder hearing me talk about Lynn masturbate?" Lucy allowed herself a smirk as Lincoln spared her that hungry look, his breathing ragged, "Did you know she had a crush on you even then? She tried so hard to hide it, but whenever she worked herself ragged, she'd moan _your_ name."

Lynn tried to slide herself off of her brother, but his hand gently cupped around the back of her head. It wasn't forceful, but rather pleading. She looked at Lincoln's face and saw him biting his lip, desperate to keep her sucking. The jock grinned around his dick, rather pleased with how controlled a little oral exertion could make a man.

"I know how ferocious you can be, Lincoln," Lucy said, moving around behind her brother and whispering in his ear, loud enough for Lynn to hear, "I've seen how you masturbate when Lynn's at practice and you forget I'm here. I know you love to do it _hard_ and _fast_."

Lincoln gulped as Lynn, taking the hint, sped up her technique, working the entirety of his dick, from base to head, at a pace that should have been impossible.

"Do you want to know Lynn's fantasy?" Lucy whispered, "She's always wanted a man to dominate her at something physical. That's very hard to accomplish, but I think-"

Lucy hopped back in surprise as her brother stood up, suddenly, and began thrusting his hips violently, gripping Lynn's horns like handles. Lynn's eyes widened, slightly teary as her brother pumped his girth in-and-out in rapid succession, far faster than she was already working. His breathing was husky and ragged, frequently punctuated by grunts and even the odd growl. Lucy's legs rubbed together as she felt herself positively leaking at the sight of her sister's domination. Finally, Lincoln gave a final thrust that rammed the entire length of his member down Lynn's throat, so hard and so far that her sharpened teeth bit into the soft flesh above his penis. His seed erupted in such abundance that it frothed upwards, the jock being unable to swallow while her throat muscles were stretched as they were. With a cough, Lynn's mouth dribbled cum around where her lips met Lincoln's dick.

Panting in fatigue, Lincoln took a shaky step back, his slightly-deflated member sliding from his sister's mouth and spilling even more un-swallowed cum across his rug. He collapsed in his chair and stared at the ceiling for a moment, gathering his thoughts now that the hormones and shock had died down. He had masturbated with increasing frequency since leaving his home and having more privacy, but he had _never_ cum as much or as hard as he had just then. Suddenly concerned for Lynn's welfare, he looked at her and immediately went fully erect again.

The jock was on her knees still, bracing herself with one arm after what had just happened, and using the other to scoop up the remaining cum from her body. White strands of ooze decorated her breasts and thighs where the semen had spilled from her mouth, contrasting with her demonic, ruddy skin. The succubus licked the gathered seed from her fingers with gusto, her long, silky tongue working dexterously to clean up every drop. As heart-throbbing as that sight alone was, there was a wanton hunger in her eyes as she refused to stop looking directly into Lincoln's own.

"It seems that wasn't enough to satisfy her," Lucy sighed, but her voice was shaky.

"We need to stop this…" Lincoln said, mind clearer and realizing the full gravity of the situation, "This is… this is illegal."

"Huh," Lucy grunted.

"What?" Lincoln looked over his shoulder at her, then regretted it as her pale, naked flesh hardened his erection further.

"It's just… in all the taboo literature I've read," Lucy allowed herself an amused smile, "the brother usually says it's 'wrong,' not 'illegal'. Are you not worried that it's wrong?"

"Well, I already established that," Lincoln grimaced, "but I don't think that argument really works here considering you two _don't_ think it's wrong."

"Lincoln Jr. doesn't seem to have any problems with it," Lynn grinned as she stood up, "and last I recall, you were fucking my face."

"Admit it, Linc," Lucy said, wrapping her hand around his and leading him to the bed, "you loved it."

"Yeah…" her brother chuckled as he laid down on the bed, shedding his clothes in the process, "I guess I did. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do this, but…"

"You're saving us from starvation or lives stuck as demons," the goth offered, "If anyone wants to claim you're immoral, you can always remind yourself that you did it to save us. Does it matter that you also enjoyed giving in to forbidden fruit? Aren't our lives more important than the pride that comes from standing on a moral soapbox?"

"Good point," Lincoln licked his lips as he waited, both succubi-sisters standing before him in all their naked glory, "Um… what are we doing next?"

"Gotta admit," Lynn raised her eyebrows, "I'm surprised you were convinced so easily. That blowjob must have been amazing."

"Would you like the honor of going first?" Lucy gestured towards Lincoln's throbbing cock, "I know how much the sentiment means to you."

"Oh, very much so!" Lynn had to force herself not to jump his bones right then and there, "…but this whole thing was your plan, and you've been pretty cool about me butting in, so you should get first crack."

"Don't be too heartbroken," Lucy smiled, "that means you get first crack at his tongue."

"Wait, what?" Lincoln furrowed his brow before both sisters shoved him back down on the bed and straddled him.

Before he could lift himself her felt Lynn put her weight upon his chest. He watched as she slid her toned, round ass towards him, her slickened slit rubbing against his skin and leaving a snail's trail from his abs to his collar. He held his breath, remembering the foulness of his sister's infamous 'Dutch Ovens,' but when he finally gulped in a breath he was astounded by the smell. There was a pungent aroma Lincoln figured to be associated with her sex, of course, but her demonization had somehow sweetened and enhanced it. Of waste, he smelled nothing. She was wholesomely addicting in scent, smooth of skin, and groomed of hair. In fact, she smelled so good that he felt his mouth water in eagerness to dig in.

Meanwhile, Lucy had placed Lincoln's dick firmly beneath her pussy, rocking back and forth, sliding herself along his length while biting her lip, struggling to resist the urge to simply rush in and take him. She wanted this moment to be special, as it was her first time. The goth wasn't sure if giving one's virginity as a sex-demon actually counted or not, but hopefully the experience would prompt further sexual intercourse in the years to come. Finally, her lust getting the better of her, Lucy lifted herself and positioned Lincoln's erection beneath her entrance. Slowly she lowered herself.

Whatever pain there was supposed to be in breaking her hymen was nonexistent. Her change had replaced all sensation of sexual pain with pure pleasure, the feeling of an erect cock inside her making her orgasm immediately. The realization that said cock was her brother's, the longtime object of her affection, made her orgasm twice more – once for a dream realized, and once for the forbidden pleasure of indulging in a taboo. Lucy grinned at the fact multiple orgasms gave her all the pleasure they usually did, but thanks to her new form they no longer slowed her down. She began lifting herself and slamming herself down, one orgasm rolling into the next in endless waves of pleasure as she allowed herself to be ravaged internally by Lincoln's meaty girth. Eventually the pleasure balanced out and her orgasms quit happening so frequently. If she had tried this as a regular human, she wouldn't have been so sensitive, but she would have almost certainly cum several times by now, and likely have gotten exhausted far faster. As a succubus, she hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

Feeling the snug fit of his younger sister's cunt wrapped around his member, Lincoln felt his breath hitch. It was even better than their mouths, and he had never conceived such a thing was possible! Her honeypot seemed to contract and expand in reaction to his dick, massaging every inch as Lucy impaled herself upon him. He needed to find something to distract him, something to help keep his mind away from the immeasurable pleasure. Opening his eyes, he saw Lynn's moist pussy waggling at his chin, his older sister trying to contain her desperate whimpering at being left out.

The jock yelped as she felt Lincoln's arms wrap around her thighs and thrust her further back. Then she felt new waves of pleasure envelop her as something warm and silky began running along her slit. She was about to comment on how it was about time when, suddenly, she felt Lincoln's lip pucker around her clitoris and suckle. Her mind whited out for a second, overcome by pleasure, and when she came to she realized she was moaning so loud she might as well have been screaming. Fortunately, Lucy was too preoccupied with her own pleasure to notice.

Lincoln tried desperately to contain his climax for a little longer. The point of eating Lynn out was to distract himself from the pleasure, but between his sisters' sexy moans, and the addicting flavors and aromas of Lynn's demonic pussy, the plan was backfiring. He groaned into the meat of her sex, struggling to hold on.

"F-feels like he's getting c-close, Luc…" Lynn panted, feeling painful ghost-pleasure as Lincoln's ragged breathing dusted her pleasure center.

"I-I'll say," Lucy gasped as she leaned forward, supporting herself with her arms as she continued her ride, "He's bulging up a lot, trying desperately to hold it in," the goth bit her lip as she stared at the jock, "Lynn, kiss me."

"What?" her sister blinked once she processed those words, "I thought we were just sharing him, not… you know."

"I want to be kissing someone when he fills me up," the goth explained, shaking as she came again but not slowing her pace, "Seeing as how Lincoln's mouth is occupied, that leaves you."

Lynn's mind tried to produce a good argument, but her body was already leaning forward to meet her sister. She stopped herself, moments from their lips touching. The jock sat there, struggling to resist the urges coursing through her body. Beneath her, her brother lapped away as if she were his favorite ice cream, and in front of her, her hot breath mingled with that of her sister's, the heat growing between them. It felt like there was some sort of charge between the three of them, building and building with no escape. Finally, Lynn leaned forward, her lips meshing into Lucy's own and completing the circuit. All at once, the three of them orgasmed as one, Lincoln's semen spilling into Lucy's pussy as she slammed down one last time, while he lapped up rivulets of Lynn's addicting fluids. The jock was only half-surprised that she had begun an unintentional tongue-wrestling match with Lucy, but whatever moral inhibition had kept Lynn from doing it in the first place was gone. Now there was only pleasure.

Slowly, the two sisters got off of their brother who was panting, his dick increasingly-flaccid. They looked at each other and saw that some of the spell had worn off, their skin, hair, and eyes slowly returning to their normal color and complexion. While their brother gathered himself, Lynn turned the goth away for a private conversation.

"I thought you said the spell reverses only after we've been satisfied?" she asked.

"I did."

"Well, I didn't cum _nearly_ as much as you did," the jock scoffed, "but we're about even on returning to normal. What gives?"

"I might have lied," Lucy smirked at her sister's shock, "The spell is actually only temporary. I thought he'd be more willing to assist us if he thought our lives were in danger."

"Well, I'm not complaining," Lynn snorted as she turned towards the bed, "Man up, Linc! It's my tu-"

The jock yelped as she was thrown onto the bed, face first. She turned her head around, looking up at her brother in surprise. He was grinning as he playfully pushed her head back into his sheets and lifted her hips, spreading her legs a little. He took a moment to enjoy some more of her flavor, licking and nibbling at her womanhood, enjoying her whimpering moans of pleasure. Then he stood up once more, rubbing the tip of his erection against her entrance, teasing her.

"Do you have any idea how much I held back as a kid, Lynn?" he asked, "Out of all our sisters, only Luna dressed more inappropriately around the house than you. You flaunted your physique whenever possible, showing off your muscles, making me wrestle you, teasing me about joining you in the shower… It drove me nuts the older we got!"

"W-what are you gonna do a-about it?" Lynn huffed out, biting her lip.

"I'm going to make you beg for it," Lincoln said, smirking as he removed his member from her lower lips.

"What?!" Lynn tried to shoot up, but Lincoln forced her back down with barely any effort, her limbs weak from sexual craving. Stupid demonic powers! "You think Lynn Loud will fucking beg?!"

"In most instances," Lincoln shrugged, "no. But in this instance, I think I finally have you beat."

"You wish! I've cum, like, a dozen times already! I'm way ahead of you on the scoreboard!"

"Lynn, I'm pretty sure a sexual victory is measured in how many times you make your _partner_ orgasm," Lucy said, "not the other way around."

"Shut up, Lucy…" Lynn muttered through gritted teeth. She sighed in pleasure as the tip of Lincoln's dick tickled her entrance again, then disappeared, leaving an emptiness. Growling, she took in a shaky breath. "P-please fuck me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lincoln chuckled.

"Please fuck me…" Lynn tried to find a way to make the plea more appealing, "…onii-chan."

"Okay, see, here's the thing about that," Lincoln stopped altogether, his voice taking on the matter-of-fact tone it always did when he was about to lecture someone on nerdy stuff, "onii-chan is a title for an older brother, but I'm your _younger_ brother, so it doesn't really make sense in this-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!" Lynn snapped, startling her brother.

She let out a moan as he thrust into her, pleased with her demonic powers once more as they prevented any sort of pain from the rough entrance or the destruction of her hymen. It was astounding how a simple yelled command could remove any pretense of control from her brother. Just as with his earlier thrusting, he was being forceful and energetic, unleashing years of pent up sexual aggression. How hard must it have been for a boy growing up surrounded by beautiful sisters in puberty?

"S-so," Lynn huffed, "I noticed you had several folders filled with sister porn on your computer…"

"You went through my stuff?!" Lincoln demanded, venting some of his anger into more vigorous thrusting which made the jock clutch his sheets, tongue lolling out in pleasure, "What are you?! Twelve?!"

"I think you're angrier with yourself than with her, Linc," Lucy smirked beside her brother, drawing his attention.

Once he turned his head to face her, she brought him in for a hungry kiss, lips and tongue crashing against each other, mingling saliva and breath into a steamy mix. Lynn groaned as she felt Lincoln harden inside her, thrusting with more passion. Lucy grabbed Lynn's whipping tail, massaging it with her thumb and driving a pleasured shriek from her sister that the jock silenced by biting into a pillow. All of it was so much for Lincoln, almost too much. He felt his breathing grow ragged again. His hands drifted from Lynn's ruddy thighs to her cheeks which slammed noisily against his abdomen.

Finally, he broke.

For the third time that day, he came more than he thought was possible, gasping at the almost painful sensation. He felt his legs begin to give out, but Lucy kept him propped up while Lynn worked her hips back and forth, trying to squeeze every drop out of him. Finally, they let him collapse on the floor, utterly spent.

"Is that really all there is for a guy?" the jock frowned as she sat on the edge of her brother's bed, looking down at him, "Three times in, what? Forty minutes?"

"In terms of biology, the male usually contributes a larger amount of energy to sexual intercourse with the production of sperm," Lucy explained, remembering Lisa's tutoring in biology, "and if I remember correctly, a human male cumming three times in less than an hour is above average. Especially for someone who isn't a professional."

"I guess I can't complain about the quantity of his splooge," Lynn laughed, massaging herself, "or of his package."

"Please tell me you're satisfied…" Lincoln groaned, "I don't know if I can keep going. I need a break, at least."

"Ah, damn…" Lynn tsked, seeing her wings, horns, and tail fade from reality. They went from being physical parts of her body to trails of black fire, then to vague smudges on the canvas of reality. Slowly, like a retinal burn from staring at the sun, the smudges also faded. The redness left her flesh, along with all other traces of her demonic form.

"It seems our time is up," Lucy sighed, feeling her own powers wane. The physical sensations of mortality returned, and with them all the pain and fatigue from rapid, almost-violent sex. She helped Lincoln onto the bed than collapsed beside him.

"So… what's next for us?" Lynn asked, leaning back to cuddle with her two exhausted siblings. Unlike them, her natural athleticism allowed her to return to mortality and still be largely unstrained.

"I guess that depends on what you mean," Lincoln shrugged.

"You know," Lynn mimicked the gesture, " _us_. Like… are we a couple? A triple? What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure," Lincoln furrowed his brow as he considered it, "I mean, nobody knows us here. We don't look anything alike. I guess we're free to date openly."

"What do we even do on a date?" Lucy asked, "Especially since there are three of us."

"I say we just do what we usually do," Lynn suggested, "only now we can hold hands and kiss, and junk."

"Sounds nice," Lucy admitted.

"What if one of our sisters comes to visit?" Lincoln frowned.

"Well, we just hold and hands and kiss," the jock laughed, "Even Lori isn't anal enough to report us."

"Or we could invite them in," Lucy suggested, "though I prefer keeping him between ourselves."

"Ugh, no joke," Lynn grunted, "If he can only cum three times an hour, then sharing him between the others would make sex unbearably slow."

"I'd rather just stay with you two, anyway," Lincoln said, wrapping an arm around both of his sisters, bringing them in closer, "After all, you two have always been my _closest sisters_."

They shared a perverted laugh at that. Once the laughter died, Lynn and Lucy noticed Lincoln had recovered some. Sharing a mischievous grin, they both placed a hand on his member and began stroking in tandem, hands locked.

"How about it, Linc?" Lynn raised an eyebrow at her brother, "You got to fuck your demon sisters, but do you think your man enough to fuck us now?"

The sisters grinned wider as they felt his dick grow rigid between their fingers.

"Who's first?" Lincoln asked.

 **A/N: I'm kinda happy with this one, truth be told. The only thing that** _ **really**_ **bothered me about my older Loudcest works was the age, so I decided to make them all adults. Expect that from now on if I make more of these.**


End file.
